uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1938
1938 (MCMXXXVIII) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Brasil, el presidente Getúlio Vargas inicia el Estado Novo, de tendencia fascista. * 8 de enero: en la Guerra Civil Española, el coronel Domingo Rey d'Harcourt, al frente de las fuerzas franquistas sitiadas en Teruel, se rinde ante las tropas republicanas. * 12 de enero: en Berlín (Alemania), el mariscal de campo Werner von Blomberg, ministro de Guerra de Hitler, se casa con Eva Gruhn; su padrino es Hermann Göring. * 16 de enero: ** en Viena (Austria) ―dos meses antes del comienzo de la invasión de Alemania (1938-1945)― se realiza una importante grabación en vivo: el primer registro de la ''Novena sinfonía'' de Ángel Mahler por la Orquesta filarmónica de Viena bajo la dirección de Bruno Walter ** en Nueva York se produce una importante grabación en vivo: Benny Goodman y su orquesta se convierten en los primeros músicos de jazz que tocan en el Carnegie Hall. * 25 de enero: por la noche, en todo el norte del planeta se aprecia una aurora boreal más intensa de lo común (que puede verse tan al sur como Gibraltar). * 27 de enero: ** el puente Niágara, sobre las cataratas del Niágara colapsa debido al hielo. ** el ministro de Guerra alemán Werner von Blomberg renuncia tras la revelación de que años antes su esposa había posado para una sesión de fotos pornográficas. * 30 de enero: formación en Burgos (España) del Primer Gobierno nacional de España (1938-1939), en el que Francisco Franco asume oficialmente los cargos de Jefe de Estado y de Gobierno. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Salamanca (España) finalizan las proclamas radiofónicas del general Queipo de Llano. * 2 de febrero: en España, los militares rebeldes adoptan como emblemas el escudo y la corona imperial de los Reyes Católicos. * 4 de febrero: ** en Alemania, Hitler se autoproclama comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas. * 5 de febrero: en Zacatepec de Hidalgo (México), el presidente Lázaro Cárdenas del Río inaugura el municipio Emiliano Zapata. ** en Alemania, Adolf Hitler abole el Ministerio de Guerra y crea el Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (alto comando de las fuerzas de defensa), que le dio control directo del ejército alemán. Además hace echar a todos los líderes políticos y militares que él consideraba que no comulgaban con su filosofía. El general Werner von Fritsch es forzado a renunciar como comandante del ejército alemán por acusaciones de homosexualidad, y fue remplazado por el general Walther von Brauchitsch. El ministro de Exterior Konstantin von Neurath es remplazado por Joachim von Ribbentrop. ** en Estados Unidos se estrena Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos, de Walt Disney, el primer largometraje animado. * 6 de febrero: en la playa Bondi Beach (/bóndai bích/) de Sídney (Australia), 300 nadadores son arrastrados al océano por tres olas. Entre 80 salvavidas logran salvar y reanimar a todos excepto a 5. * 7 de febrero: en Barcelona se estrena la película La casta Susana, uno de los pocos filmes estrenados en época de guerra. * 10 de febrero: en Rumanía el rey Carol II inicia una dictadura. * 14 de febrero: en Singapur se inaugura la base naval británica. * 16 de febrero: ** Kurt Schuschnigg, canciller federal, reforma el gobierno austríaco y nombra ministro del Interior al nazi Arthur Seyß-Inquart. ** en Irán, una orden gubernamental prescribe la utilización del idioma iraní en todos los ámbitos de la vida pública, tanto oral como por escrito. * 20 de febrero: ** en Reino Unido dimite Anthony Eden (ministro de Asuntos Exteriores); le sucederá Edward Halifax. ** en Argentina el doctor Roberto Marcelino Ortiz es elegido nuevo presidente. * 22 de febrero: Alemania e Italia aceptan la propuesta británica sobre la retirada de voluntarios en la Guerra Civil Española. Por otro lado, las fuerzas nacionalistas de Juan Yagüe y José Enrique Varela toman la ciudad de Teruel, después de dos días de lucha, y hacen prisioneros a 14.500 republicanos. * 23 de febrero: en Nueva York, el boxeador estadounidense Joe Louis se proclama de nuevo campeón mundial de los pesos pesados al derrotar por KO en el tercer asalto a Nathan Mann. * 24 de febrero: en Arlington (Nueva Jersey), la fábrica DuPont inicia la fabricación del primer producto de nailon destinado a la venta: un cepillo de dientes. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en California (Estados Unidos), el río Santa Ana inunda el condado de Orange. Mueren 58 personas. * 3 de marzo: en Arabia Saudita se descubre petróleo. * 12 de marzo: Alemania invade Austria y proclama el Anschluss o anexión por el canciller Adolf Hitler. * 16 de marzo: Comienzan tres días de bombardeos sobre la población civil de Barcelona por los sublevados en la Guerra Civil causando más de mil muertos. * 18 de marzo: en México, el presidente Lázaro Cárdenas del Río declara la expropiación petrolera. * 27 de marzo: *( en Uruguay se implementa por primera vez el sufragio femenino en las elecciones generales, que son ganadas por Alfredo Baldomir. ** en Italia, el matemático italiano Ettore Majorana desaparece en circunstancias misteriosas en un viaje por mar entre Palermo (Sicilia) y Nápoles. Abril * 1 de abril: en Suiza se crea la fábrica de café instantáneo Nescafé. * 3 de abril: las fuerzas del general Francisco Franco llegan a la frontera de Cataluña. * 6 de abril: en un laboratorio de la empresa DuPont en Texas (Estados Unidos), el químico Roy J. Plunkett (1910-1994) descubre el teflón. * 10 de abril: en Austria, un referéndum nacional aprueba el Anschluss (la anexión) por un 99.73 %. El resultado asombra incluso a Adolf Hitler. * 14 de abril: en España, la zona republicana es cortada en dos por los militares golpistas. * 18 de abril: en Estados Unidos aparece por primera vez el personaje Superman. * 20 de abril: en Uckermark ( ), en el extremo norte del estado de Brandemburgo (Alemania) un empresario nazi crea la Esvástica del Bosque como regalo para Adolf Hitler en su 49.º cumpleaños. * 24 de abril: el congreso de Carlsbad pide la autonomía de los Sudetes. * 24 de abril: en Estonia, Konstantin Päts se convierte en presidente. * 28 de abril: Francia e Inglaterra buscan una solución negociada al problema de los Sudetes. Mayo * 5 de mayo: la Santa Sede reconoce como legal la dictadura de Francisco Franco en España. * 13 de mayo: durante la Guerra Civil Española, el Primer Gobierno nacional crea la Magistratura de Trabajo con la finalidad de que las relaciones laborales fueran objeto de una administración judicial especializada e independiente de cualquier tipo de política. * 14 de mayo: Chile se retira de la Liga de las Naciones. * 17 de mayo: Sancho Dávila (Falange Española) es nombrado delegado nacional de organizaciones juveniles. * 20 de mayo: el partido nazi alcanza la mayoría en las elecciones de los Sudetes. * 21 de mayo: en las afueras de la ciudad de Tsuyama, en Okayama (Japón), un tal Matsuo Toi (21) mata a 30 personas. La masacre de Tsuyama se consideró la peor matanza realizada por un individuo hasta 1982. * 22 de mayo: Fuga del Fuerte San Cristóbal durante la Guerra Civil Española, una de las más masivas de la historia carcelaria. * 25 de mayo: en el marco de la Guerra Civil Española, los rebeldes fascistas bombardean la ciudad de Alicante, matando a 313 civiles. * 25 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, el Club Atlético River Plate inaugura el famoso estadio Monumental ganándole un partido amistoso a Peñarol (de Uruguay) por 3 a 1. En su momento fue el mayor escenario deportivo de Argentina, con capacidad para 130 000 personas. * 30 de mayo: tropas alemanas preparan la ocupación de Checoslovaquia. Junio * 4 de junio: en Francia Comienza la III edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1938. * 15 de junio: en Budapest (Reino de Hungría), el inventor húngaro Ladislao Biró ―más tarde nacionalizado argentino― patenta el bolígrafo. * 19 de junio: en San José (Uruguay) se funda el Club Atlético San Lorenzo. * 19 de junio: en Paris (Francia) ―en el marco del Campeonato mundial de Fútbol―, Italia gana su segunda Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Hungría por 4 a 2. * 20 de junio: en Argentina se declara como el Día de la Bandera el 20 de junio en memoria de Manuel Belgrano, su creador. * 20 de junio: en Estados Unidos se publica el primer número de la revista Action Comics. En ella hace su primera aparición el personaje Superman, creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, personaje pionero del género de superhéroes. * 24 de junio: a 20 km encima de la ciudad estadounidense de Chicora (Pensilvania) explota un meteorito de 450 toneladas. * 25 de junio: en Irlanda, el Dr. Douglas Hyde es elegido primer presidente de Irlanda. Julio * 9 de julio: en Ciudad de México 12 estudiantes de la facultad de Medicina de la UNAM fundan el Pentathlon Deportivo Militarizado Universitario. * 14 de julio: el millonario estadounidense Howard Hughes bate un nuevo récord al completar la vuelta al mundo en aeroplano en 91 horas de vuelo. * 17 de julio: en Nueva York, el aviador Douglas Corrigan ―a quien se le negó repetidas veces el permiso para realizar un viaje intercontinental― despega hacia California a las 5:15. Al día siguiente a la mañana ―unas 28 horas después― aterrizará en Irlanda, por lo que recibirá el sobrenombre de Wrong Way Corrigan (‘camino errado Corrigan’). * 18 a 23 de julio: en España, el ejército republicano detiene el avance sobre Sagunto y Valencia de las tropas franquistas en Viver (Ofensiva del Levante). * 22 de julio: en Alemania, el Tercer Reich emite tarjetas especiales de identidad para los judíos-alemanes. * 23 de julio: la 112 División de Queipo de Llano conquista Castuera durante la Guerra Civil Española. * 24 de julio: en España, el Ejército Popular de la República lanza la Ofensiva del Ebro. * 24 de julio: en Suiza, Nestlé patenta el café instantáneo. (Ya tenía una fábrica de Nescafé desde el 1 de abril). Agosto * 1 de agosto: se produce por primera vez la vitamina K. * 6 de agosto 400 años de la fundación de Bogotá * 3 de agosto: fracasa la mediación de Walter Runciman en el problema de los Sudetes. * 7 de agosto: en la Universidad de Innsbruck, los nazis cierran el Departamento de Teología. * 27 de agosto: Guerra Civil Española, se constituyó de nuevo el Tribunal Supremo bajo la presidencia de Felipe Clemente de Diego: de los veinte magistrados que lo componían, trece ocupaban otra vez su puesto. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en Oruro (Bolivia) se funda el célebre Conjunto Típico Sajama, una de las agrupaciones musicales folclóricas más antiguas de ese país, aún en vigencia. * 3 de septiembre: en un congreso de delegados celebrado en París se funda la Cuarta Internacional y se aprueba el Programa de Transición elaborado por León Trotski. * 5 de septiembre: en Chile, después de intentar un golpe de Estado, son brutalmente asesinados 60 jóvenes del Movimiento Nacional-Socialista de Chile en lo que se conoce como la Matanza del Seguro Obrero. * 9 de septiembre: en Washington (Estados Unidos), el presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt afirma que es 100 % erróneo que Estados Unidos se unirá a cualquier bloque para detener a Hitler, y en caso de que los nazis alemanes trataran de invadir Checoslovaquia, Estados Unidos permanecerá neutral. * 10 de septiembre: en Núremberg (Alemania), Hermann Göring afirma en un discurso que los checos son una «raza miserable de pigmeos» que «amenazan a la raza humana». Esa misma tarde, Edvard Beneš, presidente de Checoslovaquia, afirma en un discurso que hay que mantener la calma. * 12 de septiembre: Adolf Hitler promete ayuda al partido nazi en los Sudetes. * 15 de septiembre: en Berchtesgarden, Adolf Hitler y Neville Chamberlain realizan una entrevista. * 21 de septiembre: el Gran Huracán de Nueva Inglaterra de 1938 toca tierra en Long Island, Nueva York con categoría 3 en la escala de huracanes de Saffir-Simpson, arrasando el noreste de Estados Unidos. * 22 de septiembre: segunda entrevista entre Adolf Hitler y Neville Chamberlain. * 29 de septiembre: la conferencia de Múnich acuerda la cesión de los Sudetes a Alemania. Octubre * 2 de octubre: en Tiberíades (Palestina) ―en el marco de la revuelta palestina (1936-1939)― 70 «árabes» (palestinos) armados acuchillan a 19 inmigrantes civiles judíos, 11 de los cuales eran niños (masacre de Tiberíades). * 18 de octubre: Adolf Hitler expulsa a 12 000 judíos polacos que vivían en Alemania. El Gobierno polaco acepta 4000 y rechaza a los 8000 restantes, que se verán forzados a vivir en una «tierra de nadie» en la frontera germanopolaca. * 24 de octubre: el Gobierno de Estados Unidos decreta un salario mínimo. * 27 de octubre: en Tiberíades (Palestina, 25 días después de la masacre de Tiberíades, musulmanes palestinos asesinan al alcalde judío, Isaac Zaki Alhadif. * 30 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, la transmisión de La guerra de los mundos, de H. G. Wells provoca pánico en varias ciudades. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre en París (Francia), Herschel Grynszpan asesina a Ernst vom Rath, cónsul en la embajada alemana en esa ciudad. * 9 de noviembre: en Alemania (durante la noche del 9 al 10 de noviembre), los nazis perpetran la «Noche de los cristales rotos»: matan a 91 judíos, incendian 267 sinagogas, destruyen 7500 establecimientos y arrestan a 25 000 judíos varones. * 16 de noviembre: en los laboratorios Sandoz de Basilea (Suiza), el químico suizo Albert Hofmann (1906-2008), mientras estudia los alcaloides producidos por el cornezuelo del centeno, sintetiza la dietilamida de ácido lisérgico (LSD). Descubrirá involuntariamente sus efectos psicotrópicos cuatro años más tarde (el 16 de abril de 1943). * 26 de noviembre: en España ―en el marco de la Guerra Civil Española― termina la batalla del Ebro con la retirada total del ejército republicano. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: en Santiago, Chile se inaugura el Estadio Nacional de Chile. * 13 de diciembre: el gobierno de Burgos firma del decreto fundacional de la ONCE. * 22 de diciembre: en Berlín, Otto Hahn, director de química del Instituto Kaiser Wilhelm, y su equipo consiguen la primera fisión nuclear de la historia. * Acuerdo ítalo-británico, donde el Reino Unido reconoce la soberanía italiana sobre la invadida Etiopía, e Italia se compromete a retirar sus tropas de España al término de la guerra civil. * En Italia, una ley limita a las mujeres a ocupar solo el 10 % de los trabajos mejores pagos en la industria y el gobierno. * La poeta chilena Gabriela Mistral (futura premio Nobel de Literatura en 1945) publica su libro Tala. Cine * Alarma en el expreso (The Lady Vanishes), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Alexandre Nevski (Alexander Nevsky), de Sergei M. Eisenstein y Dmitri Vasilyev. * Amanda (Carefree), de Mark Sandrich (con Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers). * Ángeles con caras sucias (Angels with Dirty Faces), de Michael Curtiz. * Ardid femenino (Vivacious Lady), de George Stevens. * El barbero de Sevilla (El barbero de Sevilla), de Benito Perojo. * ''La bestia humana (La Bête humaine), de Jean Renoir. * Carmen, la de Triana (Carmen, la de Triana), de Florián Rey. * La ciudadela (The Citadel), de King Vidor. * Der Blaufuchs (Der Blaufuchs), de Viktor Tourjansky * El divorcio de la Señorita X (The Divorce of Lady X), de Tim Whelan. * La fiera de mi niña (Bringing up baby), de Howard Hawks. * Forja de hombres (Boys' town), de Norman Taurog. * Horizontes de gloria (Lord Jeff), de Sam Wood. * El hotel de los líos (Room Service), de William A. Seiter (con los Hermanos Marx). * Jezabel (Jezebel), de William Wyler. * María Antonieta (Marie Antoinette), de W. S. Van Dyke. * ''Ocho mujeres y un crimen (The Mad Miss Manton), de Leigh Jason. * La octava mujer de Barba Azul (Bluebeard's Eighth Wife), de Ernst Lubitsch. * Pigmalión (Pygmalion), de Anthony Asquith y Leslie Howard. * Robin de los bosques (The adventures of Robin Hood), de Michael Curtiz y William Keighley. * La sensación de París (The Rage of Paris), de Henry Koster. * ''El sorprendente Dr. Clitterhouse (The Amazing Doctor Clitterhouse), de Anatole Litvak. * ''Un yanqui en Oxford (A Yank at Oxford), de Jack Conway. * Vive como quieras (You Can't Take It With You), de Frank Capra. * Vivir para gozar (Holiday), de George Cukor. Música * Canciones de la Guerra civil española. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Frank Langella, actor estadounidense. * 2 de enero: Ian Brady, asesino serial británico. * 2 de enero: Hans Herbjørnsrud, escritor noruego. * 2 de enero: Goh Kun, político surcoreano, alcalde de Seúl. * 4 de enero: Nilda Raggi, actriz y directora argentina. * 5 de enero: Juan Carlos I, rey español. * 5 de enero: Ngugi wa Thiongo, escritor keniano. * 6 de enero: Adriano Celentano, cantante y actor italiano. * 6 de enero: Mario Rodríguez («Silo»), escritor argentino. * 7 de enero: Roland Topor, escritor francés (f. 1997). * 9 de enero: Chidambaran Padmanabhan Ramanuyám, matemático indio (f. 1974). * 10 de enero: Donald Knuth, matemático y programador estadounidense. * 10 de enero: Willie McCovey, beisbolista estadounidense. * 11 de enero: Josep María Flotats, actor y director teatral español. * 13 de enero: William B. Davis, actor canadiense. * 13 de enero: Cabu, dibujante francés (f. 2015). * 13 de enero: Paavo Heininen, compositor finlandés. * 13 de enero: Shivkumar Sharma, Indian músico. * 14 de enero: Allen Toussaint, músico y compositor estadounidense. * 18 de enero: Anthony Giddens, sociólogo británico. * 23 de enero: Georg Baselitz, escultor y pintor alemán. * 25 de enero: Etta James, cantante estadounidense (f. 2012). * 25 de enero: Shotaro Ishinomori, escritor japonés (f. 1998). * 25 de enero: Vladímir Vysotski, cantautor, poeta y actor ruso (f. 1980). * 30 de enero: Islam Karimov, político uzbeco, presidente de Uzbekistán. * 31 de enero: Beatriz de los Países Bajos, aristócrata y exreina neerlandesa. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Sherman Hemsley, comediante y actor estadounidense (f. 2012). * 11 de febrero: Simone de Oliveira, actriz y cantante portuguesa. * 11 de febrero: Manuel Noriega, general y dictador panameño. * 12 de febrero: Judy Blume, escritor estadounidense. * 13 de febrero: Oliver Reed, actor británico (f. 1999). * 14 de febrero: Antonio Dal Masetto, escritor y periodista italiano nacionalizado argentino (f. 2015). * 16 de febrero: John Corigliano, compositor estadounidense. * 18 de febrero: István Szabó, cineasta húngaro. * 19 de febrero: René Muñoz, actor y escritor de telenovelas cubano (f. 2000). * 22 de febrero: Manuel Martínez Carril, crítico de cine, periodista y profesor uruguayo (f. 2014). * 24 de febrero: James Farentino, actor estadounidense (f. 2012). * 24 de febrero: Phil Knight, empresario estadounidense de ropa deportiva. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Ricardo Lagos Escobar, presidente chileno. * 4 de marzo: Angus MacLise, baterista estadounidense, de la banda Velvet Underground (f. 1979). * 4 de marzo: Paula Prentiss, actriz estadounidense. * 5 de marzo: Jordi Dauder, actor español. * 5 de marzo: Lynn Margulis, científica estadoundiense. * 7 de marzo: David Baltimore, biólogo estadounidense, premio nobel de fisiología o medicina. * 13 de marzo: Erma Franklin, estadounidense cantante (f. 2002). * 14 de marzo: Eleanor Bron, actriz británica. * 17 de marzo: Rudolf Nuréyev, bailarín y coreógrafo ruso (f. 1993). * 17 de marzo: Keith O'Brien, sacerdote católico, arzobispo de Edimburgo. * 18 de marzo: Shashi Kapoor, actor, director, y productor indio. * 24 de marzo: Holger Czukay, músico alemán, de la banda Can. * 24 de marzo: David Irving, historiador británico. * 24 de marzo: Bill Muntz, músico estadounidense de jazz * 24 de marzo: Atilio Pozzobón, actor argentino. * 26 de marzo: Anthony J. Leggett, físico estadounidense, premio nobel de física. Abril * 7 de abril: Freddie Hubbard, trompetista estadounidense de jazz (f. 2008). * 8 de abril: Kofi Annan, político ghanés, secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, premio nobel de la paz. * 9 de abril: Viktor Chernomyrdin, político ruso (f. 2010). * 11 de abril: Kurt Moll, bajo alemán. * 13 de abril: Frederic Rzewski, compositor y pianista estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Claudia Cardinale, actriz italiana nacida en Túnez. * 19 de abril: Stanley Fish, teórico literario estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Issey Miyake, diseñador japonés de modas. * 26 de abril: Duane Eddy, músico estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Bernard Madoff, delincuente financiero estadounidense. * 30 de abril: Larry Niven, escritor estadounidense de ciencia ficción (Mundo Anillo). Mayo * 1 de mayo: Gianni Lunadei, actor argentino de origen italiano (f. 1998). * 3 de mayo: Lindsay Kemp, bailarín, actor, mimo y coreógrafo británico. * 4 de mayo: Carlos Monsiváis, escritor mexicano (f. 2010). * 8 de mayo: Jean Giraud, historietista e ilustrador francés (f. 2012). * 8 de mayo: Corine Rottschäfer, modelo neerlandesa, Miss Mundo 1959. * 13 de mayo: Francine Pascal, escritora y dramaturga estadounidense. * 15 de mayo: Tommy Olivencia, músico puertorriqueño (f. 2006). * 21 de mayo: Ana Diosdado, escritora y actriz española (f. 2015). * 22 de mayo: Susan Strasberg, actriz estadounidense (f. 1999). * 24 de mayo: Prince Buster, músico jamaiquino. * 25 de mayo: Franco Bonisolli, tenor italiano (f. 2003). * 25 de mayo: Raymond Carver, escritor estadounidense (f. 1988). * 26 de mayo: William Bolcom, compositor y arreglista estadounidense. * 26 de mayo: Teresa Stratas, soprano canadiense. * 27 de mayo: Christian Von Wernich, sacerdote católico y torturador argentino, condenado a prisión. * 28 de mayo: Jerry West, baloncestista estadounidense. Junio * 4 de junio: Carlos Sahagún, poeta español, Premio Nacional de Poesía. * 12 de junio: Tom Oliver, actor australiano. * 13 de junio: Humberto Antonio Lagiglia, arqueólogo, antropólogo y naturalista argentino. * 19 de junio: Wahoo McDaniel, luchador profesional y jugador estadounidense de fútbol ameriano (f. 2002). * 19 de junio: Ian Smith, actor australiano. * 21 de junio: Ron Ely, actor estadounidense (Tarzán). * 22 de junio: Raúl Barboza, acordeonista argentino. * 22 de junio: Norberto Luis La Porta, político argentino (f. 2007). * 24 de junio: Edoardo Vianello, cantante, compositor y actor italiano. * 30 de junio: Pedro Olea, cineasta español. Julio * 3 de julio: Bolo Yeung, actor hongkonés. * 4 de julio: Bill Withers, cantante y compositor estadounidense. * 6 de julio: Luana Patten, actriz estadounidense (f. 1996). * 6 de julio: Takuma Nakahira, fotógrafo japonés. (f. 2015). * 9 de julio: Brian Dennehy, actor estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Tura Satana, actriz japonesa-estadounidense (f. 2011). * 18 de julio: Paul Verhoeven, cineasta neerlandés. * 18 de julio: Santiago Martín "El Viti", torero español. * 19 de julio: Jayant Narlikar, astrofísico indio. * 20 de julio: Roger Hunt, futbolista británico. * 20 de julio: Diana Rigg, actriz británica. * 20 de julio: Natalie Wood, actriz ruso-estadounidense (f. 1981). * 22 de julio: Thamarak Isarangura, militar y político tailandés. * 23 de julio: Ronny Cox, actor estadounidense. * 24 de julio: Eugene J. Martin, pintor estadounidense (f. 2005). * 27 de julio: Gary Gygax, diseñador de juegos y escritor estadounidense (f. 2008). * 28 de julio: Luis Aragonés, futbolista y mánager español (f. 2014). * 28 de julio: Alberto Fujimori, empresario y político peruano-nipón, presidente entre 1990 y 2000. * 28 de julio: Chuan Leekpai, político tailandés. * 29 de julio: Peter Jennings, reportero televisivo canadiense (f. 2005). Agosto * 3 de agosto: sir Terry Wogan, periodista irlandés de radio y televisión. * 8 de agosto: Connie Stevens, actriz, cantante y empresaria estadounidense. * 9 de agosto: Leonid Kuchma, político ucraniano, presidente entre 1994 y 2005. * 9 de agosto: Rod Laver, tenista australiano. * 9 de agosto: Otto Rehhagel, futbolista alemán. * 10 de agosto: Nana Yamaguchi, seiyū japonesa. * 19 de agosto: Diana Muldaur, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de agosto: Kenny Rogers, cantante estadounidense de música country. * 24 de agosto: David Freiberg, músico estadounidense, de las bandas Quicksilver Messenger Service y Jefferson Starship. * 25 de agosto: Frederick Forsyth, escritor británico. * 28 de agosto: Maurizio Costanzo, reportero de televisión italiano. * 29 de agosto: Elliott Gould, actor estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Robert Rubin, político y banquero estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Carlos Moreno, actor y director argentino de cine, teatro y televisión (f. 2014). Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Per Kirkeby, artista danés. * 2 de septiembre: Giuliano Gemma, actor italiano (f. 2013). * 3 de septiembre: Ryōji Noyori, químico japonés, premio nobel de química. * 5 de septiembre: Irma Flaquer, periodista guatemalteca asesinada por el Gobierno (f. 1980). * 5 de septiembre: Omar Moreno Palacios, cantautor y guitarrista folclórico argentino. * 6 de septiembre: Dennis Oppenheim, artista estadounidense (f. 2011). * 10 de septiembre: Karl Lagerfeld, diseñador de modas y fotógrafo alemán. * 23 de septiembre: Romy Schneider, actriz austríaca (f. 1982). * 25 de septiembre: Santiago Chalar, traumatólogo, poeta, compositor, músico y cantante uruguayo (f. 1994). * 25 de septiembre: Jonathan Motzfeldt, político neerlandés, primer ministro de Groenlandia (f. 2010). * 28 de septiembre: Ben E. King, cantante estadounidense. * 29 de septiembre: Wim Kok, político neerlandés, primer ministro de Países Bajos entre 1994 y 2002. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Stella Stevens, estadounidense actriz y modelo. * 3 de octubre: Eddie Cochran, cantante estadounidense de rock and roll (f. 1960). * 3 de octubre: Luz Marina Zuluaga, modelo colombiana, Miss Universo 1958. * 4 de octubre: Kurt Wüthrich, químico suizo, premio nobel de química. * 9 de octubre: Heinz Fischer, político austriaco. * 14 de octubre: Farah Diba, aristócrata iraní. * 15 de octubre: Fela Kuti, músico y activista nigeriano (f. 1997). * 16 de octubre: Nico (Christa Päffgen), cantante, modelo y actriz alemana (f. 1988). * 17 de octubre: Evel Knievel, motociclista estadounidense (f. 2007). * 20 de octubre: Iain Macmillan, fotógrafo británico, del álbum Abbey Road (f. 2006). * 21 de octubre: Héctor Suárez, actor y comediante mexicano.* 21 de octubre: Iran Eory actriz española e irani (f 2002) * 22 de octubre: Derek Jacobi, actor británico. * 22 de octubre: Christopher Lloyd, actor estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Anne Perry, novelista británica. * 29 de octubre: Ralph Bakshi, cineasta e historietista israelí. * 29 de octubre: Ellen Johnson Sirleaf, política liberiana, presidenta desde 2005. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: Jorge Manicera, futbolista uruguayo (f. 2012). * 5 de noviembre: Enéas Carneiro, político brasileño (f. 2007). * 5 de noviembre: Joe Dassin, cantante francés (f. 1980). * 13 de noviembre: Jean Seberg, estadounidense actriz (f. 1979). * 16 de noviembre: Robert Nozick, filósofo estadounidense (f. 2002). * 17 de noviembre: Gordon Lightfoot, cantante canadiense de música folk. * 19 de noviembre: Ted Turner, empresario de medios y multimillonario estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Oscar Robertson, baloncestista estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Charles Starkweather, asesino estadounidense (f. 1959). * 25 de noviembre: Severino Reija, futbolista español. * 30 de noviembre: Margarita Salas, bioquímica española. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Luis Artime, futbolista argentino. * 4 de diciembre: Yvonne Minton, soprano australiana. * 5 de diciembre: J. J. Cale, músico y compositor estadounidense (f. 2013). * 8 de diciembre: John Kufuor, político ghanés, presidente de Ghana desde 2000. * 12 de diciembre: Connie Francis, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 14 de diciembre: Leonardo Boff, teólogo brasileño. * 16 de diciembre: Liv Ullmann, actriz noruega. * 17 de diciembre: Peter Snell, atleta neozelandés. * 18 de diciembre: Chas Chandler, bajista y productor musical estadounidense, de la banda The Animals (f. 1996). * 18 de diciembre: Lucía Baquedano, novelista española. * 22 de diciembre: Brian Locking, bajista británico, de la banda The Shadows. * 23 de diciembre: Bob Kahn, pionero estadounidense de Internet. * 29 de diciembre: Jon Voight, actor estadounidense. * 31 de diciembre: Marien Ngouabi, político congoleño, presidente entre 1969 y 1977 (f. 1977). * Bill Bailey, actor y escritor estadounidense. * Fanta Damba, cantante maliense. Fallecimientos * 5 de enero: Bartomeu Rosselló-Pòrcel, poeta y traductor español en lengua catalana (n. 1913). * 16 de enero: Sharat Chandra Chattopadhyay, novelista indio (n. 1876). * 20 de enero: Émile Cohl, caricaturista y animador francés (n. 1857). * 21 de enero: Georges Méliès, cineasta francés (n. 1861). * 28 de enero: Bernd Rosemeyer, piloto alemán de carreras (n. 1909). * 29 de enero: Armando Palacio Valdés, escritor español (n. 1853). * 6 de febrero: Néstor Martín Fernández de la Torre, pintor y artista español (n. 1887). * 7 de febrero: Harvey Firestone, fabricante estadounidense de neumáticos (n. 1868). * 11 de febrero: Rafael Calleja Gómez, compositor español (n. 1870). * 19 de febrero: Edmund Landau, matemático alemán (n. 1877). * 21 de febrero: Carlos de Haya González, aviador español (n. 1902). * 11 de marzo: Christen Christiansen Raunkiær, botánico danés (n. 1860). * 1 de marzo: Gabriele D'Annunzio, escritor, héroe de guerra y político italiano (n. 1863). * 6 de marzo: Pachín de Melás, escritor español. * 12 de marzo: Lyda Roberti, actriz polaca (n. 1906). * 13 de marzo: Nikolái Ivánovich Bujarin, político soviético (n. 1888). * 13 de marzo: Clarence Darrow, abogado estadounidense (n. 1857). * 15 de marzo: Alexei Rykov, primer ministro de Rusia y de la Unión Soviética (n. 1881). * 21 de marzo: Oscar Apfel, actor y director estadounidense (n. 1878). * 30 de marzo: Agustín Víctor Casasola, fotógrafo mexicano (f. 1874). * 7 de abril: Edmundo González-Blanco, filósofo, traductor y novelista español (n. 1877). * 8 de abril: [[Joe "King" Oliver|Joe King Oliver]], músico estadounidense de jazz (n. 1885). * 12 de abril: Feodor Chaliapin, bajo ruso (n. 1873). * 14 de abril: Gillis Grafstrom, jugador de skate sueco (n. 1893). * 15 de abril: César Vallejo, poeta peruano (n. 1892). * 16 de abril: Steve Bloomer, futbolista británico (n. 1874). * 21 de abril: Allama Iqbal, filósofo y poeta indio (n. 1877). * 26 de abril: Edmund Husserl, filósofo austriaco (n. 1859). * 4 de mayo: Jigorō Kanō, artista marcial japonés (n. 1860). * 4 de mayo: Carl von Ossietzky, pacifista alemán, premio nobel de la paz (n. 1889). * 10 de mayo: Benjamin Abrahão Botto, fotógrafo libanés nacionalizado brasileño (n. 1890). * 13 de mayo: Charles Edouard Guillaume, físico suizo, premio Nobel de Física en 1920 (n. 1861). * 21 de mayo: Einar Hjörleifsson Kvaran, escritor islandés (n. 1859). * 22 de mayo: William Glackens, pintor estadounidense (n. 1870). * 26 de mayo: John Jacob Abel, farmacólogo estadounidense (n. 1857). * 15 de junio: Ernst Ludwig Kirchner, pintor alemán (n. 1880). * 25 de junio: Nikolai S. Trubetzkoy, lingüista ruso (n. 1890). * 26 de junio: James Weldon Johnson, escritor, político, y diplomático estadounidense (n. 1871). * 4 de julio: Otto Bauer, político austriaco (n. 1881). * 4 de julio: Suzanne Lenglen, tenista francesa (n. 1899). * 9 de julio: Benjamin N. Cardozo, juez estadounidense (n. 1870). * 17 de julio: Robert Wiene, director alemán (n. 1873). * 21 de julio: Owen Wister, escritor estadounidense (n. 1860). * 24 de julio: Pedro Figari, pintor, abogado, escritor y periodista uruguayo. * 25 de julio: Franz I, príncipe de Liechtenstein. * 28 de julio: Yakov Alksnis, aviador soviético, comandante de la Fuerza Aérea del Ejército Rojo; ejecutado (n. 1897). * 28 de julio: María Bonita (María Gomes de Oliveira), forajida brasileña. * 4 de agosto: Pearl White, actriz estadounidense (n. 1889). * 6 de agosto: Warner Oland, actor sueco (n. 1879). * 7 de agosto: Constantin Stanislavski, actor ruso, profesor de teatro (n. 1863). * 16 de agosto: Robert Johnson, cantautor estadounidense (n. 1911). * 29 de agosto: Béla Kun, líder comunista húngaro (n. 1886). * 8 de septiembre: Agustín Magaldi, cantante argentino (n. 1898). * 15 de septiembre: Thomas Wolfe, escritor estadounidense (n. 1900). * 2 de octubre: Alexandru Averescu, soldado y político rumano (n. 1859). * 13 de octubre: E. C. Segar, historietista estadounidense, creador de Popeye (n. 1894). * 17 de octubre: Karl Kautsky, teórico marxista austriaco (n. 1854). * 24 de octubre: Ernst Barlach, escultor y poeta alemán (n. 1870). * 25 de octubre: Alfonsina Storni, poetisa argentina (n. 1892). * 27 de octubre: Alma Gluck, soprano estadounidense (n. 1884). * 20 de octubre: Robert Woolsey, comediante estadounidense (n. 1888). * 9 de noviembre: Vasily Blyukher, militar soviético (n. 1889). * 9 de noviembre: Ernst vom Rath, diplomático alemán (n. 1909). * 10 de noviembre: Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, político y presidente turco entre 1923 y 1938 (n. 1881). * 30 de noviembre: Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, fascista rumano, líder de la Guardia de Hierro; ejecutado (n. 1899). * 11 de diciembre: Christian Lous Lange, historiador y pacifista noruego, premio nobel de la paz en 1921 (n. 1869). * 24 de diciembre: Bruno Taut, arquitecto alemán (n. 1880). * 25 de diciembre: Karel Čapek, escritor checo (n. 1890). * 28 de diciembre: Florence Lawrence, inventora y actriz canadiense (n. 1886). Premios Nobel * Física: Enrico Fermi. * Química: Richard Kuhn. * Medicina: Corneille Jean François Heymans. * Literatura: Pearl Buck. * Paz: Oficina Internacional Nansen para los Refugiados. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1938